


Fairy Lights and Pillow Forts

by Bluecow13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blankets, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fairy Lights, Fluff, For my darling Lima Bean, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecow13/pseuds/Bluecow13
Summary: Eren and Levi spend their Christmas Eve together every year without fail and this year is no different as they cuddle up in blankets to celebrate their favorite tradition. Pillow forts and Fairy lights.





	Fairy Lights and Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my sweet little Lima Bean, I love youuuu!

Eren let out a high pitched laugh as he raced down the the hallway to his bedroom, sliding on the hardwood floor in his fuzzy socks. He moved around the bedroom like a mad man, scooping up all of the blankets and pillows in the room before racing back to the living room.

 

Levi was waiting for him there already invested in his own project, untangling the fairy lights. Eren dumped all of the bedding on the floor and spun on his heel, running back to the room so he could grab the last element they needed to make the world's best blanket fort. The mattress.

 

Lugging the mattress down the hallway, considerably slower than his other trips back and forth, Eren finally emerged into the living room just as Levi finished untangling the lights. Perfect. Its go time.

 

The pair moved in sync to set up their fort, each one half of a well-oiled team.

 

“Move that goddamn blanket or I will burn it!”

 

“This isn’t amateur hour, let me handle the interior!”

 

“If you put lights over there, I won’t let you in the fort, motherfucker!”

 

It was truly what they were best at as a team.

 

Finally finished, they stood back to take it all in. Their fort used the couch, their mattress, and all the pillows and blankets in the house to fill their entire living room with a surprisingly sturdy fort big enough for ten people to fit in comfortably.

 

Perfect.

 

The last touch had been to string up the fairy lights around the room and their fort before turning off the lights in the rest of the house. The whole room held a soft look as the little bulbs began to glow and Eren pulled Levi into the fort so they could take in their masterpiece.

 

The floor was the plush carpet of the living room, covered in even more blankets for extreme comfort. Levi was honestly a little concerned with the amount of blankets in their house, having not paid attention to the growing numbers when they managed to keep him warm during the hellish season everyone called ‘winter.’

 

Eren loved blankets with a passion, collecting them for the simplest reasons from a colorful design to how soft it was. It was honestly ridiculous how many he had shoved in closets and on beds around the house. At least it made it easy for his christmas shopping list, everyone had at least one fall back idea for his present.

 

Settling into the covers of the fort, Eren felt his eyes grow heavy from the warmth surrounding him. Levi had figured out how to run a small space heater in the fort to keep them snuggly and warm as they waited up.

 

After making sure that they were ready, Levi dramatically moved a blanket curtain out of the way so they could see their Christmas tree and fireplace without an obstruction while still keeping the little ‘door’ closed enough that all the warm air didn’t escape.

 

Curling into their blankets until they resembled little more than blanket burritos, Eren and Levi wiggled until they leaned heavily against one another.

 

“You ready for this, Eren?” Levi asked with a smirk on his face. 

 

“You bet your ass I am, let's catch this bastard!” Eren responded with mock anger.

 

“This is gonna be a long night partner so don’t let your guard down for a second, remember our mission!”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it! This ‘Santa’ bastard has terrorized the world for too long, but that ends today!”

 

Eren couldn’t help himself from snorting at that, but he quickly recovered by pretending it was a cough, not that Levi was faring much better. Both of them held back giggles at their childish antics as they watched the lights on the tree switch between different rainbow colors.

 

Christmas had always been a very busy time of year for them with family interaction and gift giving, the whole season was very full of family time. The weeks leading up to Christmas were almost as full as Christmas itself, filled with buying last minute gifts and seeing friends and family members as they flew into town. Christmas was full of gifts and dinners and so many pictures that Levi was sure his brain was going to melt before they were finally released to go eat even more food.

 

But Christmas Eve. The night before Christmas. Without fail every year, Eren and Levi dodged any plans that people tried to involve them in on Christmas Eve. That was their day and they had a very particular way of celebrating it.

 

Pilling up every blanket, pillow, and vaguely squishy piece of furniture in the house, Eren and Levi spent their Christmas Eve together, trying to catch Santa.

 

Neither of them ever managed to stay up the whole night or see anything out of the ordinary when they woke up, but the tradition was too much fun to let go and they stuck to it like clockwork.

 

Time passed in an unidentified slur, their quiet conversations passing hours in what felt like minutes until they were both laying there with their eyes only barely still open, curled around one another as they had gotten more relaxed in their fort.

 

“Hey Eren,” Levi whispered, rousing Eren from his half-sleep. “Wake up a little.”

 

Blinking his eyes open, Eren gave Levi a soft glare and he snuggled into his side. “...’m up. What do ya want?”

 

Levi leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Eren’s lips, smiling at his groggy state. “It’s midnight. Merry Christmas, angel.”

 

Perking up slightly, Eren reciprocated the soft peek before brightening up and responding, “And Happy Birthday, Levi.”

 

Blushing slightly at the fact that Eren remembered his birthday, Levi huffed. “Just watch the tree, you dork.”

 

“Aye aye, sir!” Eren giggled back at him.

 

They would both be tired tomorrow and that would no doubt make annoying family traditions feel like they were lasting longer than normal, but Eren and Levi never regretted their decision.

 

Christmas Eve was their holiday and no one could take that from them.

 

Not even their bratty family members.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
